The Signer's Sister
by Silent Voice777
Summary: Lyra Fudo is Yusei's sister, but how is she involved with the Crimson Dragon and the Signers? Sorry, I suck at summaries, please read. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just a warning, there may be some OOC but please bear with me. Constructive criticism appreciated, no flames please. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lyra is Yusei's twin sister, she looks like him except instead of spiky and sticking up, her hair is down to her shoulder blades and spikes out to the sides a bit, she also has gold highlights throughout her hair. Other than that and the fact she has women lumps she looks exactly like Yusei (except more feminine). Same eye shape and color, same clothes (not undergarments though), same size, literally twins, both selfless and caring for others, extremely smart with mechanics (other stuff too though).

**Chapter 1**

"Lyra!" I cursed as I banged my head on something.

"What?" I asked as I slid out from underneath my duel runner. I looked up and saw Yusei smirking down at me as I rubbed my head. He held out his hand which I accepted and he helped me up.

"So what do ya want bro?" I asked casually.

"I was wondering if you were almost done yet?" he responded.

"I just need to to tighten a few more bolts and paint/decorate it," I replied. He nodded and went back outside. I slid back under,tightening the bolts that needed it. After, I grabbed a few cans of paint and parts to attach to make it cool. A few more hours passed by, and the sun was high in the sky. I took a step back and looked at my runner, it was beautiful. It was black with electric blue lightning bolts throughout it. I smiled in delight at my accomplishment. I heard a 'that's impressive' whistle behind me, I turned around to see Yusei staring at my runner.

"So? How does it look?" I asked them.

"Really good, let's go show Crow and Jack," he told me. I agreed and wheeled the beauty outside. Crow and Jack were arguing about something again and looked ready to start flinging punches.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful, no need to fight over it." I joke. They both turn to glare at me but caught sight of my now finished runner. Crow ran up and started stroking it. Jack stared at it from a distance.

"Looks pretty good ya grease monkey." Crow joked. I smiled.

"Of course it does carrot top, I made it." I reply with a smirk. Before he could retort, Yusei cleared his throat with an amused look on his face.

"Yes?" I ask innocently. Jack had a deep thinking look on his face. I didn't like that look, I shrugged it off. I sat down in the seat and played my favourite card, Blue Moon Dragon. Her electric blue scales danced in the light as if they were real. I smiled really wide. Crow's eyes bugged out of his head, Yusei grinned and Jack just stared. Next stop, Neo Domino city. 'This is for you Kalin,' I thought while sighing.

**Two days later**

I woke up to yelling outside. I changed quickly and rushed out to find Yusei and Crow knocked out cold on the pavement. Yusei's card holder lay beside him, my runner nowhere to be seen.

"Yusei, Yusei wake up." I gently shook him. His cobalt eyes, stared up into mine. He started to sit up and I moved to Crow.

"Oi, lazy bones, get up." I said lightly kicking him. His steel grey eyes open and glared at me.

"You suck."

"Alright, what happened?" I asked ignoring his remark. Their eyes widened and they hurriedly looked around. Yusei spoke up.

"It was Jack." Those three words were the only explanation needed. I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat. "He took your bike, we tried to stop him but failed. We're so sorry Lyra." Yusei finished.

"Okay, let's get inside and eat something." I said calmly helping them to their feet. I made us all sandwiches with leftovers. We ate in silence until the air was filled with sirens. Sector security.

"What's going on, they never patrol this part of the city?!" Crow yelled.

"Lyra Fudo, come out where we can see you. We have the place surrounded, you can't escape. Do not resist." A voice from a megaphone blared. I stood shocked, why would they want me? I looked through the window, several security cars were parked around the building and Sector security guys were swarming around it like ants. I sighed and started walking towards the door until Yusei's hand grabbed my wrist. He looked into my eyes.

"Please, don't." was all he said.

"I have to. Once they take me, you and Crow can slip out the back." I said confidently. I pulled my wrist away, "Don't worry, I'll find you guys." I said with a small smile. I grasped the doorknob and looked back, Crow was staring at me in shock and Yusei stood there with his head down. I opened the door, and as soon as I stepped out, they arrested me and shoved me in the back of one of the cars. I stared out the window as they drove me away. Two guards flanked me as I was lead into a kind of courtroom. I was cuffed to a chair in the middle of the room. A really fat man (he must be the judge) sat in front of me.

"Miss Lyra Fudo, are you aware of the charges against you?"

"No, I am not, Mr Really Fat Judge Guy," I responded sassily. He glared at me, I glared back.

"You are here because you were in possession of a duel runner, and you'll be here longer for back talking the judge." He snapped. I only smirked in reply. He nodded to two of the guards nearby, they each placed a hand on my shoulders. A strange object was placed on my head to keep it from moving. A small machine appeared in front of me and sprayed yellow paint at my face under my left eye. It burned.

"Is it supposed to tickle?" I say. Judge boy only scowled at me. The guards unlocked me from the chair and led to a large truck. The jerks basically threw me in telling me to sit down. I sat on the bench beside a younger looking fellow and looked around. The truck was filled with only men other than myself, and they were all staring at me. Great, a truck full of perverts, just what I need.

"Oi, would you stop staring," shouted a voice beside me. They all looked away. I'm not sure what surprised me most, the fact that they listened or that I wasn't the one to yell at them. I turned to the one who yelled. He looked about my age with messy blonde hair, coffee brown eyes and a triangle marker under his right eye. My mouth dropped in shock at his gorgeousness. He laughed at my reaction.

"Hi I'm Michael, but you can call me Mike," he said with a friendly smile. I swallowed nervously.

"I-I'm Lyra," I say with difficulty. He laughs again making me laugh too. We arrived at the facility. We filed out of the truck. After them scanning my mark-which apparently was a triangle under my left eye- I was led into my new 'home away from home' as they called it. They took my deck but failed to notice that I slipped Blue Moon Dragon into my boot, I wouldn't let them take her. I was alone in the cell and immediately claimed the top bunk. I wonder what Yusei and the doofus are doing right now? A few minutes passed and the door opened again revealing a guard and…I have no idea who the other guy was. **(A/N You thought it was gonna be Mike didn't you).** The door closed, my new roommate turned to me with a grin.

"So, do you wanna escape?" He asked me with a gleam in his eye. I smirked, jumped off my bunk and stood in front of him.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Hey, please leave a review and tell me how I did. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update, my writing program crashed but I do plan on doing weekly updates for y'all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two years have passed and I've been in and out of the facility multiple times, earning myself a new 'beauty mark' each time and the nickname 'Outbreak'. If someone was really desperate and wanted out, they visited me and my partner, Alfred. We've been partners since day one, he was the one that helped me escape the first time. And when Sector security found us after the fourth escape, we were welcomed back like heroes. I now have six markings, one for each escape attempt. Right now I was laying on my bunk daydreaming.

"Lyra," Alfred's voice disturbed my dreaming.

"Yeah?"

"You got a visitor," said Al with a little ice in his voice. I sighed and got off my bed. Mike was standing next to Al. I groaned loudly.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked irritably. Mike was always hitting on me and trying to make me go out with him, but he was also the one organizing who was wanting to escape next and was always informing us if any new guys arrived.

"Hello Lyra, you look as beautiful as ever," He said flirtatiously, Al growled and he continued, "There's a new haul, only one new face a bunch of last month's escapees and the old timer Yunagi." He said clearly. I nodded.

"I'll go introduce myself later, thank you Mike," I said. He smiled and left.

"I hate that guy," Al growled. I chuckled.

"I know, I strongly dislike him too, but he's been helpful," I replied. Alfred looked at me closely.

"So how are you doing after last night?" He asked. Last night I had the strangest dream about a battle with a bunch of dragons and a giant glowing red one and woke up to searing pain in my arms and chest. There were these strange marks on me that glowed with intensity and woke Alfred in the process.

"I'm feeling pretty normal," I answer truthfully, "Now let's go see the new recruit and the old timer." The guards let us out, they knew I always went out to meet the newbies. We walked down towards where the newbie and old man was. Alfred flipped his unruly black hair out of his obsidian eyes.

"Nice try, but you know you can't master the sexy slow mo hair flip," I say playfully. He glares at me.

"Shut up, you're one to talk." He pointed to my long black messy hair. I only smirked in reply. On the way, we met up with Bolt Tanner and his buddies.

"Sup Tanner, it's been awhile." I smile clapping his shoulder.

"Hey Outbreak, and it hasn't been that long, new guys came only last week. But it's been almost two months since your last escape attempt, what're you planning?" He asked. I glanced at Alfred and grinned deviously.

"Jailbreak." Was all I said as we continued walking to the newbie. Two people stood in the middle of the makeshift duel stadium. I gasped when I saw who it was. Eyes the exact shade of my own looked at me.

"Well hello brother," I said with no emotion. I felt Al shift beside me. Yusei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lyra?" He asked taking a step forward.

"The one and only." I said dismissively, I turned to Tanner, "You know what to do." I told him. His eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded and stepped forward.

"Alright newbie, welcome to my duel stadium," He gestured around, "Let's see how good you are." He said activating his duel disk.

"Here's how it works, first day in everyone duels. You duel good you get respect. But don't get no ideas cause I'm the best." He said leaning towards Yusei. I cleared my throat. He looked at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"One of the best." He corrected himself. Yanagi grinned widely and yelled happily.

"Of course you're the best, you're Bolt Tanner!" Yanagi smiled turning to Yusei, "He's a pro, I'm your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph, please?" He told Tanner. I chuckled quietly.

"Sure, but I only right in black and blue!" Tanner growled.

"Oh man, the old guy had that coming," One of Tanner's 'friends' said to another nervously.

"Tanner sure does hate it when anybody brings up his past." The other guy replied.

"Congrats, you got your first opponent. It's your truly and I'm gonna mop the floor with that big head of yours. And because you got no deck, it looks like you're dueling with a reject one we put together." Tanner said loudly. The old guy let out a short laugh.

"Actually, I smuggled in my own deck Tanner, and it's the greatest deck ever made." Yanagi boasted, "I call it my treasure deck! And it's packed with relics, fossils, antiques! See!" He said pulling cards out of random places in his clothing. Oh Yunagi, the old guy dueled me last time. He lost in one round. I shook my head as he continued to pull cards from his clothes.

"Either way they won't help you grandpa. And where's your deck?" He asked Yusei.

"Not with me." He replied.

"After I'm through with Gramps over here, I'll rustle up some cards for you. And then I'll teach you a thing or two about dueling in the facility. And you better believe it'll be a lesson you'll never forget." Tanner finished darkly.

"Calm down everyone. I've been here before, I know how the rules are supposed to work. If I win then well, I'm in charge." Yanagi said.

"Like that would ever happen!" Tanner angrily yelled.

"Well since you're so confident, let's get this duel started." Yanagi said starting up a duel disk. Al leaned towards me.

"Ten bucks he won't make it past the first round." He whispered in my ear.

"Twenty bucks he'll survive round one." I whispered back.

"Done." We shook hands before it began.

**Mini Time Skip**

Yanagi fell to the ground scattering his cards as Al groaned and handed me twenty bucks. Yusei rushed over to Yanagi asking him if he was okay. Tanner walked over to him gloating as Yanagi hurriedly picked up his cards. Tanner stepped on the last card.

"Since you lost that means I'm still in charge around here. And I'll take your 'treasures'." He said.

"No, please let me keep my deck. I'm just an old man. I've spent my entire life collecting these rare cards." Yanagi begged.

"That's enough Tanner, let him go." I said.

"No, and you can't make me girl." He told me smirking. I narrowed my eyes into a heart stopping glare.

"What did you say?" I said darkly my voice laced with anger. They all stopped and stared at me eyes wide. But Tanner started twisting his foot on the card. Yusei walked up behind him, placed his hand on Tanner's right shoulder and swept his leg and hit his foot against Tanner's heel knocking him off his feet. The anger in me faded as I tried not to laugh at the shock on Tanner's face. Tanner looked up at Yusei angrily.

"Looks like you just earned yourself a duel." He said picking himself and whatever dignity he had left off the floor. Yusei bent down towards Yanagi.

"Can I borrow these?" He asked taking Yanagi's deck, "I can see the true value of these cards." He stood up facing Tanner.

"You say we duel here for respect here, well it's about time you learned what that was." Yusei said activating the duel disk.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 2. I'm probably not gonna write all the duels ('cause I'm lazy) only the ones I believe are pretty important. R&R, no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**He-yo**** Spaghettios. I'm back with chapter 3. Apparently I'm supposed to do this so Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, only Lyra  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tanner groaned and dropped to one knee. Yusei just won the duel, and he didn't attack once! He's gotten better. I smirked at everyone's expression as they gathered around Tanner.

"You owe me fifty bucks." I told Al breaking the silence. They all looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked walking over to Yusei, "Well done bro, it's been a while since somebody beat Tanner." I told him grinning.

"Who was the last person to beat Tanner?" he asked curiously. I smirked.

"I was, and it was two years ago," I smiled, "Beat him with a reject mismatch deck he lent me." Tanner groaned at the memory. Four guards walked towards us.

"Come 88, the chief wants to see you," he said to Yusei. I turned to walk back to my cell.

"You too 63," he said to me. I glared at the guard not moving an inch, he sighed. "Let's go 'Outbreak', the chief wants to see you and 88," He finished exaggerating my nickname. I nodded and followed behind. Most of the guards have learned that I won't respond unless they call me by my nickname.

"Outbreak?" Yusei asks confused.

"Yusei, I've been here for two years. You pick up a few things." I said. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So how you liking your stay Yusei?" One of the guards sneered. I glared at him, he got a nervous look on his face. Must be a new guard.

"So far so good." Yusei responded dully.

"Well that'll change soon enough." said one of the other guards. We had arrived at the...this wasn't the chief's office! One of them walked over to a small box on the wall and pressed a button.

"Chief Armstrong we've got the kids, are you ready for them?"

"What did you call me?" I growled. The guards by me tightened their grips on my arms.

"Yes." was heard from the box as the door opened. We were led into a room filled with science stuff, the chief stood in the middle. Chief Armstrong was a very fat man, even fatter than Mr Really Fat Judge Guy who hates my guts. The chief looked straight at Yusei.

"So how do you like the facility so far Yusei? I'm sure it smells better than what you're use to in the Satellite. As does my anchovy and onion breath don't chya think?" The chief said breathing on Yusei who cringed. I stifled a laugh. The chief walked behind Yusei, grabbed his right arm, and twisted it behind his back.

"Rumor has it that you might be hiding something," He said lifting Yusei's sleeve up, "And it's my job to find out if you are." He pushed Yusei towards a couple fellows in white lab coats.

"Take him you two, and run your tests. Find out what this punk's hiding." I took this chance to speak up.

"Um chief, why am I here?" I asked. He turned his beady eyes to me, walked over and pushed me towards a couple of other weirdos in lab coats without a word.

"Well that was rude." I muttered. Armstrong heard and glared at me, I stuck my tongue out. Childish, yes. Did I care? No. The two female scientists led me into a separate room.

"Strip." One of them said monotonously.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked indignantly shuffling away from her. Twenty minutes later resulted with one scientist lady knocked out and me in my underwear with quite a few bruises and burns, strapped to a metal table on my stomach. Darn scientist, she cheated by pulling out the cattle prod.

"Fascinating." I heard her mutter. She grabbed a camera and took a picture of my back.

"Would you get me out of this you sorry excuse of a scientist." I growled.

"Oh shut up you pathetic wench." She said. I glared hatefully at her. If looks could kill she would've shrivelled up in the afterlife.

"I dare you to say that again." I snarled at her in a low threatening tone. She humphed and started typing at her computer. She picked up a needle and quite harshly stabbed my arm with it. My eyes got droopy and I let them close falling into darkness. I don't know how much time passed, but when I awoke I had a killer headache. I opened my eyes and saw that I was fully clothed and back in my cell on Al's bunk.

"'Bout time you woke up." Said Al arriving through the door. I sat up groaning.

"What'd I miss." I mumbled groggily. Al shrugged.

"Not much, just an announcement type thing. The director himself was there, I wasn't paying much attention but he said something about taking one of us under wing, so to speak."

"Well, who'd he choose?" I asked slowly, still slightly tired.

"He chose your brother. Go figure." Al said leaning against the wall, "So what happened after you were taken to the chief?"

"He handed me over to a couple scientist ladies for some 'tests'. I knocked out one, but the other got me with a cattle prod, henceforth the burns." I explained pointing to a cluster of burn marks on my arm. He nodded a strange emotion swirling in his eyes. I got up, walked over to him and sat down by his feet leaning against his leg. We stayed like that for the longest time until the door opened. One of the older guards came in.

"Hey Steve, how you been?" I greeted with a grin. He smiled.

"Hello Outbreak, and well, how good can you get working here?" He replied.

"Valid point. So what brings you here?" He looked nervous.

"I need you to come with me Outbreak." I stood up.

"Okay, come on Al let's go." Steve put a hand up.

"I'm sorry, but Alfred cannot accompany you." The two of us were about to protest when eight guards came in. Four of them dragged me away and four held Al back. Steve had an apologetic look on his face. I kept fighting back. I managed to sucker punch one in the temple, he went out like a light. One of them elbowed my head and everything went black. I woke up to being dragged and then thrown roughly onto the floor. I sat up rubbing my head.

"What's with people knocking me out?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, but they might just destroy whatever brain cells you have left." I know that sarcastic voice. I looked up into Tanner's uncaring eyes.

"So where am I?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"The Hive." My eyes widened.

"B-but why? I've been a good girl, somewhat. I haven't had an escape attempt in how many, like two months!" I ranted. Tanner nudged me with his boot as we heard someone coming in the cell. I popped onto my feet like a spring. It was the chief.

"Lunchtime already?" Tanner asked sarcastically. I snickered.

"A little birdy told me you had some magazines smuggled in here, that's a no-no." The chief said.

"Magazines?" I asked looking at Tanner. He chuckled.

"I'm not too interested in keeping up with celebrities. Your little bird's singing a lie." Tanner responded. The chief grinned a devious smile.

"Are you talking back to me?" He growled, "Bring 'em boys." Guards came in and grabbed Tanner and I.

"Oh come on! I just woke up!" I grumbled. They dragged me out of the room. I could hear punches being thrown and received. My arms were pinned behind me as I was led towards the center platform. The chief walked forwards with two guards pulling Tanner. They tossed him beside me.

"Leave them alone!" Yanagi shouted.

"I found smuggled magazines in their cell. You all know that's against the rules, but I know they couldn't have gotten them alone. His accomplice has one hour to step forward, after that everyone's gonna pay the price!" The chief yelled. Complaints erupted from prisoners, me included.

"Don't like it, then you better figure out who helped him out. If I were you maggots I would start by questioning his friends." Chief finished. I growled loudly at him, anger bubbling in my veins. The guards tightened their grip on me.

"Look people, there's no need for everyone to suffer. Tanner's friend just needs to fess up, if he doesn't then I got no problem in putting all of you in permanent lockdown. That would give me time to kick back and watch my soaps." He let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Get real." Yusei's voice rang out. Strange, I thought the director chose him.

"You got something you wanna say newbie?"

"There are no magazines we both know that." Yusei said with slight annoyance. Chief laughed again.

"No magazines? So I'm just punishing Tanner and the girl because I feel like it?"

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I know that Tanner and Lyra wouldn't do anything wrong. You're abusing your authority Armstrong." I sighed, Yusei doesn't know when to shutup.

"Whoa, you just accused me of being cruel and unfair, that really hurts my feelings." Chief said with a hint of sarcasm. I scoffed at that. "Come on show me the love, tell me you're sorry Satellite." Chief said with open arms. Yusei remained silent, I felt proud of my brother right then. Chief grinned.

"So that's how you want it. I can't just stand here and have you accuse me in front of everyone. To prove that I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you duel me out here where your fellow inmates can watch. If you win I'll pardon Tanner and the girl's offense, but, if I happen to win the duel…" The Chief led off.

"Then no one here but me gets put in lockdown." He responded.

"Yusei you idiot, do you really think you can beat the chief? You know that he'll cheat or do something dirty." I yelled at him. The chief turned to me.

"I'll deal with you later." He said to me quietly, "You got a deal. We duel tonight at 8:30 sharp, don't be late." The chief said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Yusei said confidently. The chief nodded to the guards holding me and they half led half dragged me away to a different room. I heard them bring out a yelling Yanagi, but that was it before they closed the door. About five minutes or so the chief came in an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

**Review please. No flames pretty please. I'll be back next week with the next chapter, see you then. :)**


End file.
